


Hatsumōde

by AleneShazam



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay girls being gay, New Year's Fluff, Short Fics, Slice of Life, Some Lewd, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleneShazam/pseuds/AleneShazam
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. Midnight snow drifts down from the sky, and nine girls celebrate in their own ways.[Four semi-connected but largely independent fics featuring each of the following ships as they celebrate the New Year together: YoYoshi, RubyLeah with Friendship DiaMaru, KanaMari, ChikaRiko]((Self-indulgent fluffy nonsense, read for good feels and a happy New Year's))





	1. Kotatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for updates, art, requests, and more! (<https://worldofoasis.tumblr.com/>)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo notices the absence of Yoshiko as she waits out the New Year hours.

Yo breathes out slowly, watching delicate flakes of midnight snow drift past her window. The flakes glitter like stars when they pass under the streetlights, before vanishing from sight as they leave the cones of light, drifting into the cold, dark night. It must be chilly outside. Thank God Yo has a working kotatsu that she can take refuge under.

 

It’s New Year’s Eve. Yo glances lazily over at the clock; it’s 11:31. She goes back to peeling mikan, tossing away the skin and nibbling on a section. 

 

The living room is quiet. The clock ticks rhythmically, and the kotatsu heater hums a low drone, but otherwise there’s nary a sound in the whole house. From outside she can hear clearly the sound of street goers, chattering excitedly as they celebrate the occasion. Snow on a New Year’s Eve isn’t exactly unheard of - it’s winter, after all. But at the same time, it isn’t the most common thing in the world, and there’s always a sense that the snow is almost magical on special days like this.

 

Yo isn’t going to join them, though. Not this year. 

 

She checks her phone; there’s a picture from Chika of Riko and her in proper kimonos in the Aqours group chat. Ruby’s complimenting them like the nice girl she is, and a selfie confirms Hanamaru is with her. Dia’s telling them not to stay out too late. Kanan and Mari are conspicuously both offline, to exactly no-one’s surprise. They’ve probably already eloped off to the Bahamas for the New Year’s or something...

 

...Yo wants to visit the Bahamas someday, she’s heard the beaches there are very nice. She wiggles her toes thinking of hot sands beneath her feet and a warm sun in the sky.

 

Momentarily distracted, Yo stares off into the night sky with a blank expression, before shaking her head and focusing back on reality, saving daydreams of a tropical escape for later. She scrolls through her contacts list, stopping at one person’s name. Yoshiko’s not online either. 

 

She breathes out again and snuggles into the heat of the kotatsu, picking up a magazine from nearby. It’s two weeks out of date, but Yo really likes the designs of the dresses so she keeps going back to them. The layering on the waistline would probably go really well with someone with a slender frame…

 

Yo flips a page, listening to the flutter of the paper. She flips another page. Then another.

 

Flip, flip, flip. 

 

Yo’s never noticed how nice page flipping sounds.

 

The magazine settles on a special about the ‘upcoming’ New Year’s Eve. Her eyes glide over the article. ‘Top 10 spots to spend the last and first night of the year with your loved one’. Surprisingly, ‘at home’ is an option, though there’s the stipulation that a home-cooked candlelit dinner is ‘absolutely necessary’.

 

She smiles, briefly entertaining the thought of treating Yoshiko to a home-cooked candlelit dinner before dispelling it with a shake of her head. Yoshiko said she’d be livestreaming anyway, and it’ll run all the way until two or three in the morning. At most it’d be a romantic home-cooked late night kitchen raid.

 

Rolling over onto her stomach, she lets out a sigh, still smiling albeit wistfully.

 

Everyone is spending their New Year’s with their significant other. Well, not Ruby, but that’s because Leah’s on the other side of the country. Plus Ruby mentioned video-calling, so that kind of counts.

 

Yo gets it, though. Yohane is a huge part of Yoshiko’s life, and it has been for a lot longer than Yo’s been around. She’ll get to spend plenty of time with Yoshiko later on, anyway. There’s no need for Yo to feel anxious.

 

And yet…

 

Yo can’t help but feel a little melancholic as she closes her eyes, just listening to the street traffic go by. At least everyone else is having a good time, and just drinking in the festive mood is enough to keep Yo entertained for the most part.

 

She’s about to drift off into sleep when she’s jolted awake by the doorbell going off. She looks up sharply, her ears straining to pick up on whoever’s at the door.

 

“Open up! I’m freezing,” Yo’s heart leaps at the voice, and immediately she scrambles hastily to her feet, running up to the front door and throwing it wide open with a wide smile.

 

Sure enough, standing in the doorway is Yoshiko, wearing a heavy white coat, her hair dusted with snow and her cheeks red from the cold. She rubs her hands together, trying to warm herself up. When she sees Yo, her lips curl into a small smile, and she takes a small step closer.

 

“Hey,” Yo says breathlessly. “What brings you over here?”

 

“My kotatsu broke,” Yoshiko says, avoiding eye contact with Yo. She folds her arms. “It’s cold.”

 

“What about your livestream?” Yo asks.

 

“Turns out a lot of my little demons are busy with festivities. Rather than summoning them I’d rather they enjoy themselves on this night of spiritual energy,” Yoshiko says, before glaring at Yo, though the look lacks any real bite. “What is this interrogation, anyway? Aren’t you at least going to let me in?”

 

“Oh, right,” Yo steps aside, letting Yoshiko go past into the house. As Yoshiko walks past, though, Yo gets a mischievous smirk on her face, and she adds casually, “You know, if you wanted to see me you could’ve just called.”

 

Yoshiko freezes for a moment, her cheeks coloring red. She scuffs the floor with her foot, and murmures, “...I didn’t want to seem clingy to you.” 

 

Yo giggles and shakes her head in bemusement. 

 

“I wouldn’t ever think that,” she says, pulling Yoshiko a little closer and planting a small peck on her cheek. “After all, I wanted to see you too.”

 

Yoshiko blushes and looks away, flustered. “W-Well, I mean my kotatsu  _ is _ also broken…” She mumbles.

 

“Of course it is,” Yo sighs. Typical Yoshiko luck. Closing the door behind them, Yo hangs up Yoshiko’s coat and gestures for her to head inside. “Well, you’ll be happy to know that mine is fully operational.”

 

“Evidently,” Yoshiko says, sighing as she feels the rush of warm air from inside wash over her. Stepping into the living room, she mumbles under her breath to excuse her intrusion before sitting down at the kotatsu.

 

“You don’t have to keep doing that,” Yo comments as she goes to fetch some tea. “My home is your home.”

 

“It’s about courtesy, Yo. The manners of nobility.”

 

“Since when did you care about that?” Yo asks jokingly. It’s a rhetorical question, though. Yo knows that despite the fact that Yohane can come off as egotistical and self-absorbed, Yoshiko is the most polite and sensitive girl you can ever find.

 

Coming back with a tray and two steaming cups of tea, Yo sets it down on the kotatsu and nudges Yoshiko with a foot. “Move over,” she tells Yoshiko.

 

“There’s plenty of room on the other sides,” Yoshiko complains half-heartedly, even as she shuffles over to make space for Yo.

 

“I know.” Yo sits down next to Yoshiko. It’s cramped on just one side of the kotatsu, but Yo doesn’t really mind. Looping an arm around Yoshiko’s, she rests her head on her shoulder. She can feel Yoshiko stiffen up for just a moment before relaxing, in time with her breathing out slowly.

 

“Happy New Year, Yo,” Yoshiko murmurs.

 

Yo nods, closing her eyes in contentment. “Happy New Year.”

 

The clock chimes as the hands all return to twelve.


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is waiting for Leah to come online. Hanamaru and Dia are there as moral support (?).

Ruby paces the room nervously, pausing every so often to shoot a fretful glance at her phone on the table in the middle of the room before resuming her circling of it. Hanamaru yawns, thoroughly unimpressed as she watches her best friend wear the tatami flooring of the room down to the wood. She takes another slow bite out of the rice cracker in her hand and rests her head on the table.

A few more minutes of this passes, and Hanamaru runs out of rice crackers. Shaking the cracker box forlornly, Hanamaru sighs and ambles out of the room, leaving Ruby to fret alone. Ruby glances at Hanamaru as she leaves, but quickly resumes circling the table, keeping a nervous eye on the phone.

Hanamaru wanders out into one of the many hallways of the sizeable Kurosawa household. She’s staying over so she, Ruby and Dia can go to hatsumōde bright and early the next morning. Tonight, though, there’s another event worth keeping an eye on.

Eventually Hanamaru finds her way to the kitchen, where she finds Dia making three cups of tea. Dia nods her head in greeting as Hanamaru goes inside to grab another box of crackers.

“Has Leah not called yet?” Dia asks offhandedly, as she sets the cups down on a platter alongside an assortment of treats and snacks.

“No, zura,” Hanamaru sighs, examining the label on one box. It’s an expensive brand, brought by one of the Kurosawa’s relatives in Osaka. She cringes, realizing how much her snacking must be costing the Kurosawa family. “…er, you don’t mind me taking more, do you, Dia?”

Dia laughs and shakes her head. “Of course not, you’re here as a guest of honour. We have plenty of those lying around from last time we visited our uncle, and Ruby’s not a fan.”

Hanamaru breathes out in relief and grabs a box, following behind Dia as they make their way back to Ruby’s room. Pushing past the door, Hanamaru is unsurprised at the sight of Ruby, still pacing around the table and occasionally going to nudge the phone, as though that might achieve something of worth.

“No news from Leah?” Dia asks Ruby, setting the tea down on the table. She sits down at the table, legs folded neatly beneath her in proper form, and takes one of the cups, sipping at it daintily.

Ruby looks at her sister with watery eyes, and shakes her head despondently.

“Why don’t you send her a text to ask where she is?” Dia suggests, to which Hanamaru simply says flatly, “I suggested that, zura, but Ruby is worried that she might bother Leah.”

“Really now?” Dia raises an eyebrow and looks over to Ruby for confirmation, who tries to avoid eye contact out of embarrassment. Dia sighs, and shakes her head disapprovingly. “You two are dating, no? A show of concern wouldn’t be amiss. Do you really think Leah would think that you’re a bother?”

“Well, no…” Ruby admits reluctantly, before shaking her head and saying, “B-But still, she might be busy, and if I messaged her then she might be inconvenienced.”

Dia breathes out in a slow sigh, sharing an eye-roll with Hanamaru. “Well, then there’s no point to doing all that pacing either. It’s not going to make Leah come online any sooner. Sit down, have a cookie,” She instructs, gesturing at the snacks she’s brought from the kitchen.

“But…” Ruby protests, but Dia fixes her with a stern look. “Sit. And eat,” Dia repeats, more firmly this time, and Ruby acquiesces with a whimper.

Watching Ruby fret over her phone while nervously nibbling on a macaron, Dia can’t help but feel a little touched at the realization of how far she’s grown since joining Aqours. Ruby used to be so quiet and shy that Dia worried she might never find a partner at all; and now here she is, waiting on a call from a girlfriend that Ruby had proactively asked out.

Dia recalls how much of a nervous wreck Ruby was when she shakily typed out the message to Leah after their visit to Hakodate. But she still did it, completely of her own power, celebrating when Leah had agreed to go out with her almost immediately. Dia’s surprised at how smoothly that went, actually, but she supposes the two have good chemistry together.

But — Dia thinks, smirking in bemusement at Ruby’s current state — She clearly still has a lot of growing to do. A little bravery won’t be enough to cover up her naturally jumpy and jittery personality. Though, that does make her think.

“Say,” Dia says, suddenly curious. “Why Leah?”

Usually Dia doesn’t like to pry, but it’s New Year’s and maybe she’s a little curious about her little sister’s love life. What made Ruby take the leap? What gave her the courage to move forward with asking Leah out?

Ruby squeaks and blushes, while Hanamaru snorts in a most unladylike manner, spraying crumbs over the table.

“I didn’t know Dia was the gossipy kind, zura,” Hanamaru says, chortling. 

“I’m not gossipy, I was just curious, is all,” Dia says defensively. “I’m allowed to be curious about how my sister’s doing!”

“So you’re gossipy, zura” Hanamaru teases, laughing when Dia glares at her. “But just between you and me, I know why Ruby likes Leah, zura.”

“H-Hanamaru!” Ruby squeaks in a strangled voice. She tries to cover Hanamaru’s mouth, but Hanamaru just ducks out of the way and seeks cover on Dia’s side of the table.

“So, we were talking the other day, zura, and the topic got brought up,” Hanamaru begins.

“Hanamaru please,” Ruby pleads, evidently dying from embarrassment. Unfortunately for her the girl is on a roll, and Hanamaru gleefully continues, “Apparently Ruby’s into rebels, zura.”

“Oh no…” Ruby moans, sinking to the floor, trying to hide from Dia’s surprised expression.

“Rebels?” Dia repeats, quirking an eyebrow. “That… explains a lot, actually…”

“Ruby had a little crush on Yoshiko when they first met, too,” Hanamaru explains, and Ruby just lets out another embarrassed whimper. “And apparently she had a huge crush on Kanan when she was small, zura.”

“So that’s why you always wanted to hang out with us,” Dia smirks at Ruby, thoroughly amused. 

Ruby groans. Dia’ll never let her live this down. Ruby knows it’s terribly cliched, the prim and proper daughter of a family falling in love with a rough and tumble rebel, but it’s just so romantic that she can’t help herself.

Plus, Leah’s just… nice. And she brings out a fire in Ruby that she didn’t even knew she had in her.

“I don’t think there’s a problem with that,” Dia says quickly, trying to alleviate Ruby’s mortification. “They do say that opposites attract.”

“It- It’s not just because she’s a rebel and she’s different,” Ruby stammers, lifting her head. “It’s not that shallow…” She sounds like she might burst into tears.

Hanamaru blinks, and glances at Dia, who nods quickly. “We’re not calling you shallow, zura,” Hanamaru says soothingly. Dia nods. “There’s nothing wrong with liking someone who’s different than you. And I’m sure there’s plenty other reasons you like Leah.”

Dia breathes out slightly as Ruby calms down a little. It seems as though she’s insecure about her relationship; which is perfectly understandable, given it’s her first, and really they’ve only been dating for a few days. Though as far as Dia can tell, Leah doesn’t seem like the kind of girl to easily agree to going out if she didn’t actually like Ruby, so Ruby can probably relax a little.

“She’s being awfully late, though,” Ruby murmurs forlornly, slumping over the table and resting her cheek on the cool wooden surface. “I wonder what’s taking her so long.”

“She’s probably just busy,” Dia says comfortingly. As though on cue, Ruby’s phone beeps, and she jumps, startled. “Speak of the devil. That’s probably her,” Dia pats Ruby on the back. “See?”

Ruby shakily checks the phone. Sure enough, it’s a message from Leah, apologizing for being late. They had a family dinner that ran way over time. Dia and Hanamaru breathe a sigh of relief, and then exchanged looks before smiling at Ruby. “We’ll leave you to it, then,” Dia says, standing up.

“Don’t you lovebirds stay up too late, zura,” Hanamaru says, earning a fresh blush from Ruby.

As they file out of Ruby’s room, they hear the video call connecting, and Ruby stammering out a greeting: “L-Leah? Uhm, Happy new year! It’s… good to see you…”

“She’s grown up so much,” Dia says, sniffing dramatically. “She’ll be married before we know it.”

Hanamaru nods. “Yeah…” She says softly. She looks up as a clock chimes twelve from somewhere in the house, and smiles as she turns to Dia. “Happy New Year,” she says, bowing politely. Then she remembers something, and she adds, “And happy birthday!”

Dia’s smile is almost as bright as Ruby’s when the call went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby liking rebels is a personal headcanon of mine with how she initially fawns over Yoshiko in the manga and with Leah in the anime. KanaRuby is also a popular ship, so I just combined all of that into one mega-headcanon. I know Kanan’s not exactly a rebel but she’s got the cool tough-girl aesthetic going on so it counts :P


	3. Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Mari share a moment of introspection before getting back to business.
> 
> (Slightly Lewd)

It’s quiet up on the penthouse suite of the Awashima hotel. Downstairs the guests are frolicking and enjoying themselves, soothing music playing as some sort of New Year’s Eve event is being held on the outdoor terrace and garden. There’s a buzz of chatter and excitement in the air, but the activity doesn’t quite reach the top floor where Kanan is.   
  
Standing out on the balcony, leaning against the cool metal railing, she closes her eyes and drinks in the atmosphere of the island. Awashima always had a touch of magic to it, in Kanan’s eyes. In the morning seabirds circle the pier, cawing in a noisy yet reassuringly consistent cacophony. There’s always a gentle breeze coming from the sea, rustling leaves and swaying branches. It’s surrounded by ocean, so the murmuring susurrus of the waves can always be heard.   
  
The last part is probably Kanan’s favorite. There’s nothing Kanan loves more than the ocean, and everything it brings with it.  
  
“Kanan~~”  
  
Well… maybe there’s one thing. Kanan breathes out, and smiles as she feels a familiar set of arms loop around her waist from behind. A soft warmth presses up against her back, and all she has to do is turn her head slightly for Mari to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Mari’s only wearing a bathrobe, not that Kanan’s wearing much more.  
  
A pleasant hum issues from somewhere deep in her chest as she leans into the kiss, pushing for more, and more, and more. It takes the threat of asphyxiation to break them apart, with Mari leaning back to catch her breath. It’s always Mari who stops first, since Kanan’s lung capacity is off the charts.  
  
“You’re awfully forward tonight,” Kanan notes with a smile. “What’s up?”  
  
“Do I need a reason to kiss my totally hot girlfriend?” Mari simpers, putting her lower lip into a pout. Kanan hates it when she does that, because Mari has really nice lips and it makes Kanan really want to kiss her.  
  
“Well, no… but it helps your totally hot girlfriend get motivated,” Kanan grins toothily.  
  
Mari laughs airily. “In that case… maybe it has something to do with how you ditched me to stand out on the balcony all stoic and dramatic like. What were you doing out here, anyway? Aren’t you cold?”  
  
“Not really,” Kanan shrugs, holding out a hand to catch a drifting snowflake. She watches how it melts away in her palm. That’s a lie - she’s actually pretty cold, but she thought Mari had dozed off in bed and didn’t want to disturb her by getting clothes. “I realized the snow’ll probably be gone by morning, so I wanted to take a better look at it.”  
  
Mari stares at Kanan for a moment before sighing and going inside. Kanan watches her go, briefly wondering if she’s ruined the mood by coming out here. But her doubts turn out to be unfounded when Mari returns a minute later with a fluffy throw in her arms, which she drapes over Kanan’s shoulders.  
  
“Don’t catch a cold, we still have practice tomorrow,” Mari says.  
  
Kanan glances at Mari before smirking. “Since when were you the responsible one?”  
  
“Well, one of us has to, and it sure as heck isn’t going to be the one who goes out into the snow in a thin hoodie and panties.”  
  
Kanan looks down at her attire and chuckles. No one can really see the top floor that clearly, especially with the lights off, and Kanan’s gotten accustomed to the privacy. “It’s not like anyone can see,” She says. “Maybe you should try it.”  
  
Mari rolls her eyes and squeezes in under Kanan’s arms, so the throw blanket can warm them both up. “I’ll pass,” she says wryly. “I don’t fancy frostbite.”  
  
They stay there for a while, simply enjoying each other’s warmth as they stare out into the sea. The lights of Numazu glitter like stars across the bay, and next to it is the wide expanse of the open ocean, moonlight dappling the waves with a pale silver glow. Snow drifts past them slowly, just barely visible in the night sky.  
  
“Kanan,” Mari suddenly says. She looks serious, and Kanan gets the feeling that Mari’s thinking about the same things she is. She suspects all three of the third-years are. It’s inevitable, after all, and fast approaching.   
  
Just as Kanan expects, Mari continues, “I feel like you should be the first to know. After we graduate, I--”  But before she can finish, Kanan silences her with a gentle, yet passionate, kiss. “Don’t. Please?”  
  
Her eyes shimmer with barely restrained emotion, and Mari can’t find it in her to push the topic. At least not tonight. Mari knows Kanan has been stressing over what might happen to them after they graduate. Not just between the two of them, too, but with Dia, and the rest of Aqours.  
  
“...You know we’ll have to talk about it eventually,” Mari says quietly.   
  
“Maybe,” Kanan acknowledges. “But not tonight. Tonight’s just about you and me. I don’t want to spoil the mood. Besides,” She licks her lips to wet them, “I feel like we need Dia here for a conversation like that.”  
  
Mari breathes out slowly, taking in Kanan’s words. Then she smirks.  
  
“Well, in that case, there’s a very conspicuous lack of ‘you and me’ going on,” Mari says, her voice low and seductive.   
  
Kanan chuckles throatily. “I suppose there are better things to look at aside from snow,” She says.  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Like you.”  
  
In a single, smooth motion, Kanan sweeps Mari off her feet, carrying her in her arms bridal style. Mari blushes, but manages to keep herself from swooning too much at the gesture. “Show off,” She says, looping her arms around Kanan’s neck.   
  
“You know you love it,” Kanan grins as she heads back inside, nudging the balcony door shut with a foot.  
  
“I do,” Mari admits happily, as Kanan plants a little kiss on her cheek.   
  
They make their way to the bed, and Kanan practically tosses Mari onto the mattress, earning a laugh from her as she bounces once on the bedsprings. “Being a little rough, aren’t you?” Mari asks teasingly.  
  
Kanan smirks, and clambers onto the bed as well, positioning herself so she’s trapped Mari under her between her arms. “I can be even more rough if you want,” She says huskily.  
  
“Let’s continue where we left off,” Mari says, a hand idly tracing the line of Kanan’s ungodly abs.   
  
“What was that?” Kanan asks in faux-innocence, “I seem to have forgotten.”  
  
“You were about to totally go to town on me for round two,” Mari says, and Kanan grins, more than ready to give her what she asked for. Before that, though, she stops and glances at the clock.  
  
“Happy New Years,” she murmurs in Mari’s ear.  
  
Mari doesn’t get a chance to reply for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanan was probably actually freezing her tits off but didn’t want to wake Mari who was lying on top of most of her clothes, and Kanan spoils Mari like there’s no tomorrow.
> 
> Happy New Year! Tomorrow I'll be posting the last chapter. Look forward to it ^^


	4. Hatsumōde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika and Riko go to Hatsumōde. They think about the past year, and the uncertain future ahead of them.

Riko looks really pretty in a kimono. In fact, it’s almost unfair how pretty she looks. 

 

Her kimono is, of course, pink, with a slight purple gradient towards the bottom, embossed with floral patterns. Her hair is done up in a high bun, and she has these cute pink floral pins in her hair to hold her hairdo in place. She smells like cherry blossoms, and she seems to being wearing a light dusting of natural-looking makeup that accentuates her natural beauty.

 

Chika would be insanely jealous if it weren’t for the fact that this absurdly pretty girl was her girlfriend, and even then Chika’s still a little mad that Riko can be this beautiful.

 

Chika’s own kimono is a pink-ish shade of red, and her obi belt is yellow and orange. It’s old and well worn, but hasn’t lost its lustre with age, still looking as good as ever. Even though Chika thinks her kimono looks good, she can’t help but feel a little self-conscious as she and Riko walk together towards the local shrine.

 

“It’s nothing amazing… there are probably bigger shrines in Tokyo,” Chika says to Riko. “But it’s where my family has always gone for Hatsumōde.”

 

Riko shakes her head slightly, and smiles. “If it’s with you, it doesn’t really matter how big the shrine is, Chika,” She says, squeezing Chika’s hand. 

 

“Aw jeez, Riko…” Chika says, flustered. 

 

Riko has this way of catching Chika off guard. Chika likes to think that she’s perceptive, even if reality proves otherwise sometimes (She still apologizes to Yo for neglecting her). But Riko keeps managing to find new ways of making Chika feel embarrassed and loved at the same time, and it’s kind of infuriating.

 

Riko’s kind of an infuriating girl, but in a good way. If that even makes sense.

 

Like tonight - Chika spent the whole night trying to look good, because she knows she looks kind of plain and Riko just naturally doesn’t. Then Riko shows her up so effortlessly.

 

Used to be that Chika would get disheartened. Not anymore. Now she  _ knows _ that she can be more than just that plain girl down the street. Aqours taught her that. So she holds her head up high, because she scored a girlfriend as pretty as Riko and that’s gotta count for something, right?

 

“It’s snowing,” Riko realizes, looking up. Chika looks up as well. It is; flakes of white slowly drifting down from the vast inky sky. For a moment Chika can’t tell the difference between the flakes and the stars. 

 

“Wow,” Chika breathes, because what more can you say? It’s a pretty scene. They continue to walk, but at a slower pace, taking in the sight. Despite the snow the sky is clear. Though that means it’ll probably be melted away by morning, it makes for an amazing night view.

 

They walk a bit more, and the shrine comes into view down the road. 

 

“I wonder what the others are doing?” Riko muses.

 

Chika glances at her for a moment. “Ruby is video calling Leah, and Yoshiko is doing her livestream.”

 

Riko smirks. “Right, but she’d probably turn-tail and go visit Yo instead because she’s too lonely on New Year’s Eve.”

 

“Yeah. That sounds like the chuuni dork we all know and love,” Chika giggles. 

 

Riko laughs as well. “I didn’t expect them to get together,” she says.

 

“Neither did I,” Chika recalls. 

 

It was a shock, in many ways. Yoshiko had been acting the same way the whole time, and while Yo seemed to pay a little more attention to Yoshiko than before it wasn’t more than explainable through simple friendship. But, Chika supposes, they do live close together. And Yo was always good at attracting odd people.

 

“They’re good for each other, though,” Chika decides. “I feel like they always get left out.”

 

Yoshiko has always been a lonely soul, especially before she joined Aqours but even after it. And as much as Chika tries, it’s hard to consistently make time for both Riko  _ and _ Yo.

 

“They are,” Riko agrees. “Yoshiko looks much happier during Guilty Kiss meetings.”

 

They continue to walk.

 

“Kanan and Mari aren’t online,” Chika notes, when she checks her phone.

 

Riko chuckles. “I could have guessed that.”

 

“Hard to believe they weren’t even talking to each other at the start of the year,” Chika says. “Now they’re kind of joined at the hip.”

 

Riko nods. She remembers the big argument they had in the classroom, and it took  _ Chika _ of all people to break it up. That was right after Yo almost killed herself trying to rescue the costume.

 

“I guess they were always close. Aqours just rekindled that,” Riko says. “And– What about Ruby? She’s  _ really _ changed.” 

 

“Oh, yeah. She really came into her own, huh?” Chika thinks. “I guess going on stage really helped her build character… I mean, she’s really talented, and plenty cute. She  _ should _ be proud of herself.”

 

Riko smiles, remembering how Ruby was the first time they met. Riko can’t imagine meeting a more shy and quiet creature. Now Ruby’s... still shy and quiet, Riko supposes, but definitely a lot better than before. Being on stage worked wonders on the girl. 

 

“She’s even dating now… It’s kind of incredible how much she’s changed.”

 

They continue to walk, up to the shrine. “And Dia and Hanamaru, too. They’re not dating anyone but they’ve changed a lot, too. Dia’s a lot less uptight, and Hanamaru’s so confident now,” Chika says.

 

“I guess that’s just the kind of effect that Aqours has,” Riko murmurs, as they stop in front of the shrine proper.

 

They fall silent for a moment, offering their prayers to the god of the shrine. After a few seconds they glance at each other, and smile, stepping away from the shrine. 

 

“What did you wish for?” Chika asks, when they've gotten out of earshot of the shrine.

 

Riko smirks and shakes her head. “It’s a secret,” she says, prompting a pout from Chika. “I’m not going to tell, even with that face.”

 

“Aww,” Chika huffs, disappointed.

 

“You’re going to find out eventually,” Riko says mysteriously.

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Chika asks, confused. Riko just shakes her head again, and gently takes Chika’s hand, pulling her over to buy a fortune.

 

Chika gets a moderate luck, while Riko gets misfortune. “Yoshiko rubbing off on you?” Chika asks teasingly.

 

Riko glances at Chika. “The only girl allowed to rub off on me is you,” she says with a completely straight face.

 

Chika blushes, not expecting the blunt flirting from Riko. “I, um…” Chika stutters for a moment. “Same,” she finishes lamely. 

 

Riko giggles, her hand warm despite the chilly snow drifting down from up above. “I think you’ve changed a lot too,” She says, leaning closer to Chika.

 

“In a good way?” Chika asks.

 

“Of course,” Riko nudges Chika. “How could you even think otherwise?”

 

“Well,” Chika breathes out. Riko looks over to Chika sharply, but she seems to hesitate for a moment.

 

Riko grips Chika’s hand a little tighter. “We’ve come so far.  _ You’ve _ led us so far. I think I speak for all of us in Aqours that we’re proud of you. You’re our fearless leader. Even if you can have some stupid ideas sometimes, even if sometimes you feel uncertain, you’ve always kept moving forward, haven’t you?”

 

“Riko…” Chika looks at Riko for a moment, before lowering her head. “...Do you think we’ll win Love Live?”

 

Riko blinks, surprised by the question. Then she grins, and says, “Was there ever a doubt?”

 

“Yeah,” Chika raises her head and smiles at Riko. “Right. Of course we’re gonna win. Sorry for saying dumb things.”

 

“Come on. Let’s go home,” Riko starts to head back the way they came. “I bought pudding. Do you want some?”

 

“Do I!” Chika says eagerly.

 

As they make their way back, Riko pauses to say quietly, “It’s been a good year.”

 

Chika glances at her for a moment. “There were ups and downs, but… yeah. It was.”

 

“Here’s hoping that the next will be just as good,” Riko murmurs.

 

“It will be. I know it will.”

 

“Happy New Year, Chika.”

 

“Happy New Year, Riko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I don’t have anywhere else to put this so I’ll put my Love Live Sunshine retrospective here.
> 
> It’s been a good 2 years. It really has been. This chapter has Chika and Riko thinking about what’s changed in the year, and while writing this it got me thinking, too. Unlike SIP (which I only caught the tail-end of,) I was able to watch Sunshine develop from day 1. I still remember worrying if it would just be a lackluster sequel to SIP. However those worries are unfounded - Sunshine is a fantastic show, and despite its flaws I wouldn’t have traded it for anything in the world. I’ve never been more grateful to have had the privilege to be in a fanbase than in the Love Live fanbase, which kickstarted my passion for writing and encouraged me to do art.
> 
> I’m not very eloquent when it comes to my own thoughts on the matter, so I won’t bore you all with a long treatise on the subject. But I’d just like to say that truly, I’ve never been so invested in a group of characters as I have with the Aqours girls. Everyone in the group is unique and special, and seeing their development through the series has been an absolute joy.
> 
> Though of course Yo and Yoshiko are the best and nothing (except maybe Nico) can top them.


End file.
